A Gleeful Lovestory
by obsessedwithlovestories
Summary: Five years have passed since that faithful day Finn left her on the train, Finn went to Iraq and became a hero, while Rachel went on to become a star...Now their friends are hoping to help them reconnect again. Can some meddling friends and family bring the two lost lovers back together or will they be made to live alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first time writing a glee fanfiction! I wanna caution that i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR SONGS I USE! THEY ARE OWNED MY THE STARS WHO MADE THEM!**_

High school was probably the place where my life seemed to actually make since, though as I hit College and the new beginning it was the hardest and most challenging of all…

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"You're going to get on that train, and you're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star. Without me…That's how much I love you" Finn turned to face me as tears flew down my face. He wasn't doing this now…We were suppose to get married, we weren't suppose to say goodbye but h...he was saying goodbye… "If were meant to be together…then were gonna be together"_

_"I love you so much..." we kissed softly and he walked me up to the train, where our friends awaited to say goodbye…with tears still flowing down my face I got on the train…_

Five years later…

Why did I get on the dam train two years ago? I knew I didn't want to but I did, I was purely an idiot. NYADA was fine, it had its highs and lows, but in the end I missed Finn. After two years in New York I had graduated from NYADA and got a role in the remade Broadway show _Funny Girl_. I won my very first Tony at the tender age of 22 and now I was awaiting to star in the next show _Phantom of the Opera_ next year "Rach, you okay in there?" My best friend and Finn's step brother Kurt called breaking my small trance.

Kurt had left Lima after him and Blaine figured they could make it work even if he was in New York…It was a comfort to know Kurt was here with me because he was the only one who knew my pain. "Ya I'm fine...you ready to head over to the girls' house?" Tonight was Karaoke night at the club called _Twilight_. It was our tradition since we all found each other again. Santana and Britney had gotten married then moved out here after Brittany graduated from high school; then there was Quinn she was sad after Puck left with Finn to the war so she decided to come with Santana and Britney. It was weird, I never thought I'd see the day when I would become friends with the three of them since they were the captains of the cheerleading team at our high school, but we all have gotten close through the years.

"Let's get going Quinn said she had some news for us and seemed really excited." I nodded and grabbed my coat.

When we got to _Twilight_ Santana ran straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots. "So what song are you going to sing tonight Rachel?" the former head cheerleader asked.

"I was thinking I'd sing one of my favorite Kelly Clarkson songs Cry," They all looked at me sadly they knew what today was and why I was kinda in an iffy mood… I sighed turning to Santana and the rest of the group, "So now that were all together, Quinn what's the news?"

She bit her lip smiling. "Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury are pregnant again!" Though their road was bumpy they made it through it and now were married and happy with another baby on the way! We all toasted to them with a round of shots. "And on bigger note, I'm moving back to Lima!" we all froze; none of us ever thought we'd see the day when Quinn actually wanted to go home. After hearing that Noah went into the war with Finn she swore she'd never go back without him.

"Is Puck out of Iraq?" Santana asked

"As of two days before Christmas, he bought us a house in Lima, plus I actually miss my mom and as much as I'll miss New York, I miss Lima more than anything." Christmas year was in three weeks…wait does that mean, it was as if she and I were on the same wavelength "Finn is coming home…and for good." I knew there was a reason they brought him up.

"I'm going to sing." I got up only to be stopped by Kurt "Don't defend him Kurt."

He shook his head "I'm going to go down there for Christmas, so are San and Britt…Your dads miss you and this distance you're putting up because of him isn't fair to us or your dads," I shake my head. "You're going to Lima for winter break…You have no excuse to not go so get your head in the game and realize you're going with us, and when not if but when you see Finn you both are going to deal with a lot of this stupid problem you've both caused!"

I shook my head and ran out of the club. My heart was breaking at the point of no return.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me  
_I closed my eyes as I found myself in front of the restaurant where Finn took us to our secret date in New York. How could this day continue to be cursed? __

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

My voice comes to slow conclusion as the music in my head starts to slow to only the piano.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…._

**_SO YA WHATCHA THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BACK IN LIMA!_**


	2. Incomplete

_**So i know i've been nelegiting this story for a bit but i'm back and you'll love this chapter! the next chapter will be up today...I do not own these Characters nor the song (Backstreet boys own that!)**_

* * *

December 14th2017

Third persons POV

"Kurt, Blaine! You're home!" Kurt's stepmother Carol wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy. Now I have to only wait a couple of days till Finn is home and I'll be a happy mom." _This is going to be an interesting time in Lima. _"Where did you just go Kurt? You seem off…"

Blaine held onto his love's hand, "His mind is in every which way. Decorating Mr. and Mrs. Shue's nursery, Rachel and Finn's upcoming reunion and Christmas."

He sighed cuddling up to his boyfriend. "I guess my main concern at the moment is Finn and Rachel, what's going to happen when we have our Christmas party or New Years, or even Quinn's and Puck's house party! What is she going to do avoid all of us? What about when we have Finn and Puck's welcome home party? All she wants to do is be stubborn and get her way—"

"But Finn did make the decision without telling her, and on her wedding day, I mean I love my son but it wasn't the brightest idea he's had." Carol sighed as she poured the water in the tea cup.

Kurt grabbed his cup and looked at his mom, "You know we had the same argument before we left New York…"

_Flash back_

_After three hours Rachel finally returned home, Kurt could tell his best friend was upset and knew they needed to have some kind of discussion. "You okay?"_

_Rachel shook her head. "How can you ask me that Kurt!? You know what he did to me, he took away-"_

_"You know what Rachel I get that he put you through the ringer but god you could've got off the dam train…yes he put you on it but you could've easily walked off of it, but you stayed, you both are idiots…I'm tired of both of you talking to me and trying to figure out what the other is doing. It's about time you guys fixed your stupid mistake, IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS!"_

_Rachel glared at her best friend, "WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED KURT! I LOVED HIM AND HE THREW IT ALL AWAY AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AFTER ALL THIS HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH!" she turned and walked to her room._

_Kurt grew a bit angry with his best friend but was trying really hard not to flip worst then he already was. "Because he loved you he let you go! You aren't the only dam person in pain! He loved you so dam much he's been trying to prove to himself he's worthy of you! So in two days we're getting on that dam plane and you are going to face him, you two are going to realize you made a mistake and get back together move here, finally get married, and have kids and be happy got it."_

_Rachel whipped her head to Kurt, "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE, ALL OF YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS…I'M STAYING IN NEW YORK!"_

_"RACHEL BARBBRA BERRY YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS ON THAT PLANE AND WE'RE GOING HOME, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL TAKE YOUR TONY AND IF YOU DON'T GO I WILL BREAK THE DAM THING!"_

_Kurt tried always to see things from Rachel and Finns point of view to help them through the past five years, but he couldn't do it anymore._

_End flash back…_

Carol shook her head looking at Kurt, "You shouldn't have pushed her, you know how hard this has been for them, how is it going to solve anything if they aren't even comfortable being in the same city."

"But at least she is here and Finn will be here soon, then everything will be back to the old musical normal self."

Carol's eyes drifted to the wall that went along the hall way, landing on the picture of the new directions after they won nationals their senior year, her heart broke for her son and Rachel._ I hope you're right Kurt._

December 18th

"Pumpkin what is troubling you?" The words snapped Rachel out of her daze. She turned to her father Hiram and smiled.

Her daddy LeRoy patted his beautiful daughter's back "You know you may be a pretty good actress but I know my daughter and I know she is upset."

Rachel smiled softly as she leaned against her daddy's leg "I wasn't going to come home because I knew Finn was coming home…I just…"

"We know angel, but we think it's been enough time that you both need to do the responsible thing and talk, it's been enough time…he did what he thought was right at the time." Hiram said rubbing his sweet angel's back. "You have no idea how many letters he use to send here saying he was sorry…"

"Why don't you go see Kurt?" LeRoy suggested "Or even Santana and Britney?"

"None of them are really talking to me… Santana is pissed because I made Britney cry after I told them I wasn't coming here…Even worst Kurt and I had huge argument after I came home from my long walk…he was pissed cause I refuse to see my fault in mine and Finn's break up" LeRoy nor Hiram knew what to do to help their Rachel. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, do you guys mind?"

"No go ahead sweetie, just don't be gone long." LeRoy agreed with a warm soothing smile. "We love you angel."

"I love you both so much." She hugged them both tightly, turning around she grabbed her coat and walked outside into the snowy Ohio atmosphere.

Sitting in the class room where things first started, where she fell in love first for the first time, was probably one of the most painful things she had to experience. Her body in a zombie state walked over to the old piano…slowly she graces her fingers across the keys starting a simple melody. (Backstreet boys' Incomplete) _Rachel _**_Finn_****_Goup_**

__It was finally time to get home to the real world for Finn, something told him he was needed home. Maybe things could get back to what it used to be… He simply started doing what he did best… **_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go  
without you within me I can't find no rest  
where I'm going is anybody's guess"_**

Rachel cried as she felt the pull in the pit of her stomach that she got whenever she felt Finn. "_I tried to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half asleep, I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_

Finn smiles when he sees his step father walking towards him and his best friend as they exit and head towards the baggage claim…Puck and Finn continue walk in the direction a steady pace with their voices…**_"_****_Voices tell me I should carry on_****_  
_****_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_****_  
_****_Baby, my baby_****_  
_**_It's written on your face_  
_You still wonder if we made a big mistake"_

Rachel, and Finn's voices as usual match up evenly…Rachel playing continues to rush as if she intensively runs her hands rapidly across the piano. Both showing emotion as they sang. **_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
_**_I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Finn hugs his stepfather, **"****_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go"_**_  
_Rachel gets up and sits down in her old chair…_"I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
__**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

Rachel holds out the note afraid to let it end. _Aloneeeeeeee_

Finn follows Burt out to the car, Rachel heads out of the classroom. Turning her head she steals one last glance at the music room…**_"_****_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_****_  
_****_I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"_**__

Finn and Rachel both end the song with a simple shut of the music room and car door.**_"Incomplete"_**

Rachel sighed as she walked into her house the musical release made her feel a bit better. "Guys I'm home…"

LeRoy smiled good, now go to your room and change into the dress I laid out for you, we are going out.

"Where are we going?" she asked ascending up the stairs.

LeRoy quickly pushed her into the room, "Dinner at the Hummels, we talked to Carol and Kurt is upset that you two had a small disagreement and think it's time for you guys to fix your issues."

Rachel shook her head. "We didn't have a disagreement daddy it, he was defending that ass he calls a brother…"

Hiram shook his head as he walked in, "Rachel, sweetie you need to stop this constant anger with Finn, I understand you're hurt and believe me I more than agree with you, but you cannot stay mad forever. He did what he thought was best. I know it was hard for both of you, but it has made you both stronger…Now get ready we Berries are never late." Rachel snuck a simple smile on her face before her dads left her to dress.

Down stairs Hiram and LeRoy sat and were trying to figure out how Rachel was going to react to Finn. "She's going to hate us." Hiram stated.

"Yeah probably, but she needs to do this and a simple push won't kill them Hiram." LeRoy restated.

"Oh how I love your faith my love." Hiram smiled kissing his husbands hand.

* * *

Finn's POV

Sitting in the car with my dad and Puck was strange, I mean I should be excited to be back, but it didn't excite me…It kinda made me neutral. "So boys are you happy to be home?"

"Fuck ya, I mean I get to be home and plus Quinn has been decorating the house I bought when I found out we were done." True to his word he bought the house he promised Quinn after he told her he was coming to Iraq with me. Quinn wasn't happy to say the least; she emailed and sent letters telling me if anything happened to Puck, Rachel wouldn't be the only one to be worried about.

"Yeah? I remember Quinn saying something about moving into the house two days ago." Burt said as he drove towards the Hummel home.

My head must have shot up quickly. "Quinn is home?"

Burt and Puck nodded, Burt shrugged, "Your brother, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Santana and…uh Rachel are all home…" Rachel was in Lima? She was really here? "We were at LeRoy and Hiram's anniversary party when we saw them all." I nodded still off in my dream land. I knew it was just bound to happen, her and I in the same city but god how could it be so soon?

"Finn you okay back there?" My best friend asked as we drove on the freeway.

"Yeah I'm fine dude, just surprised everyone's back in town…"

"They must have come with Quinn." Puck said as he took out his phone…probably texting his future wife. "Dude how weird is it that after all this time you and Berry come home at the same time, which is pretty interesting huh?"

Burt pulled the car in front of a house, "Welcome home guy, Carol wanted to see you boys before we dropped Noah home." We both nodded as I took my luggage out. "Let's go the sooner we see your mom the sooner I can come home and eat."

I laughed as I opened the door and flicked the light on, only to be met with shouts "SURPRISE!"

* * *

**_Will be updating in a few hours! please let me know what you think! and let me know if you have any song ideas!_**


	3. Surprises

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please enjoy. I do not own glee.**_

Third person POV

"SURPISE!" Finn was surly surprised, there standing in his house was all his old friends; Mr. Shue was the first to speak "Welcome home guys, I'm so proud of you both." He hugged them both tightly.

Carol hugged both of her boys. "I'm so happy you both came home safe, now let's eat! I made Noah's favorite desert Chocolate cookie crumble cake, and Finn I made your favorite fried chicken!" Finn and Puck's faces grew with a huge smile.

"Thank you mom!" Finn said hugging his mother.

"Now guys go enjoy your time with your friends…" Carol smiled moving to the kitchen.

"Puck! Finn!" Quinn ran up hugging us closely, "God it's good to see my two favorite people come home safely. We all have missed you so much!" She hugged Puck once more smiling.

"My god Mercedes looking good!" Puck smirked as he hugged the former cheerio. "Is that a wedding ring on your finger?" he asked.

"Keep your hands off my wife Puckerman; I still can still kick your ass anytime." Sam Evens smirked coming up to his former teammate.

"No shit? Really? Well hot dam Mr. and Mrs. Evens wow I never thought I'd see the day." Puck smirked holding Quinn closely.

Finn smiled hugging his friends kinda looking for Rachel in the crowd. "She's here but avoiding you...She's helping Tina with Amy," Finn turned around to see Rachel's dad LeRoy with two glasses, "She's scared of what she may say to you. She misses you, she just isn't copping well. To be honest I'm surprise she's still here, I thought she'd leave the second she saw everyone here and the _Welcome home_ banner hanging across the kitchen."

Finn bowed his head. "Does she hate me?"

"I think what we all know, she can never hate you…She is just having issues with coming to terms with everything going on." LeRoy sighs, "I know why you did it, but it doesn't make it easier to see her suffer…This is the first time she's been out here since graduation."

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry,"

LeRoy shook his head "It's not a problem Finn. We knew the day we left New York, it would take a while till she could come back…to be honest Hiram and I figured it would take longer than five years."

Finn was going to say something but was distracted when Kurt clicked his glass, everyone had gathered in the backyard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day! We have two amazing men returning from Iraq, put your hands together for Finn and Puck!" everyone clapped "So I think since we have everyone here in one piece, I propose we celebrate in normal glee fashion, we should sing!"

It was as if time froze everyone's eyes either were on me or Rachel. "Uh Kurt maybe we should let Finn and Puck relax instead of singing." Mr. Shue suggested. "Everyone I just wanted to say that without these two, our glee club would've never survived. Each glee member had its own special thing they add to glee club. Finn was always the leader of our club and Puck was our secret weapon. I want you all to raise your glasses with me and toast to our heroes, we're all happy to have you both home safe and sound!"

Everyone clicked their glasses and smiled. The party was in complete full swing when Hiram Berry came over to Sam, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Quinn with a sad smile "Have you guys see Rachel…We haven't seen her for an hour, her phone is gone, but our car is still here."

Kurt sighed "You know she probably went on a walk. She does that a lot lately; she just wonders for a few hours then always comes home. Give it another hour; if she isn't back before the party ends we'll all go looking for her. I'm sure all of this got a bit too much for her." Hiram nodded but still was pretty concerned as he walked still looking for his daughter.

Mercedes rubbed her stomach, "Rachel does this a lot? Why?"

Quinn cuddled closer in Pucks arms. "I think it started happening more when I came to live out there, I was always getting messages from Puck and I think it just killed her that she knew Finn was there and she didn't get a letter from him…That's when I moved in with San and Britt…I couldn't hurt her anymore."

Tina looked down trying not to cry "Poor Rachel…I would die if I was in her place."

"She dove into work after that, even when she got her tony she barely smiled. For heaven sakes Santana and I wrote her speech." Kurt sat down in a nearby chair.

Puck looked passed everyone. "You know he barely survived," he watched his best friend talk with his parents and their former teacher. "He always said that it started out as a mission to prove that his father was a hero but it ended up being more…It ended up being about her. She was the reason he stayed. He wanted to be enough for her; he didn't care about anything else he just cared about winning her back."

They all knew they had to do something to get Rachel and Finn back together. Britney came over to the group and sat next to Kurt and smile. "They'll be together; I was over at my moms and went to visit lord tumbingtons. After he was done drinking his early morning mimosa he told me that Rachel and Finn just needed to find their way back to each other, and we are to help them!"

"How are we going to do that if Rachel is avoiding him like the plague?" Tina asked watching Mike and Finn push her daughter on the swing. "It's not like we can force them to confront each other."

"Yes we can!" the spazzy cheerleader commented. "It's simple really; we just have to get them back to where they fell in love!"

Puck smirked, "I got a plan, but we should probably make sure there is nothing Rachel can kill us with."

**_Two days later…_**

Rachel laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling, her mind drifting back to Finn's party.

_Rachel walked back into the Hummel/Hudson house and it seemed all the eyes were on her. "Rachel where have you been?" Carol asked "Everyone went to look for you, we were all worried."_

_"I'm sorry Carol I just was lost in thought and ended up walking longer then I wanted to." Rachel sighed sitting next Carol._

_"Sweetie you left around 3 and its almost 9. That's almost 6 hours, sweetie everyone is worried about you." Her ex's mother handed me a cup of tea. Rachel hesitantly looked around the house, no one was there. "He went looking for you; he was worried beyond words that something may have happened to you." Rachel relaxed trying hide her sadness, "Rachel, I know it is hard but I need you to think about talking to Finn."_

_"I can't Carol it is too hard to talk to him. All I want to do is yell at him and hit him."_

_"Then hit him, yell at him but you guys have spent way too much time being away from each other. A love like yours isn't worth throwing away for stupid mistakes."_

_She looked at Carol nervously, "Did you know he was going to leave me?"_

_She shook her head, "It wasn't till I met up with him after that he informed me what was going to happen. If I would've had time Rachel I would've told you, or tried to talk my son out of making the mistake of leaving you."_

_Rachel nodded knowing Carol would've done anything to make sure she and Finn were happy._

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

I knew Carol was right; we did need some kind of closure, even if it meant it would probably kill me. **_Working hard to get my feel everyone wants a thrill,_** I knew exactly whose ringtone that was.

"Hello?" I smiled

_"Hey Rachel I was wondering if you could come down to the school and demonstrate something for glee club." _Mr. Shue knew I wouldn't refuse to help glee club.

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes."

_"Awesome, I'll see you in a few Rach." _Mr. Shue said then hung up.

I quickly grabbed my coat and headed down stairs. "Hey Papa Mr. Shue asked me to go help him with the new glee club."

My father smiled "Go ahead LeRoy and I are going out with some friends."

I wave goodbye and ran out the door super excited to get to show my stuff to the new kids.

Finn POV

For the last two days I have been a fog, every time I close my eyes she's there haunting me. I knew I was wrong for making the choice for her but at the same time I needed to see she could do it without me.

_Flash Back 5 years ago_

_I sat in the auditorium looking up at the stage, I had made my decision to let Rachel go to New York alone, I was scared to tell anyone my choice because I'm sure they'd try to convince me to talk to her beforehand. "What's troubling you Hudson?" I turned to see my mentor Mr. Shue._

_"Nothing just you know marriage and stuff." I said fiddling with Rachel's wedding band._

_"You're not going through with it huh?"_

_I turned to face him curious of why he asked "How'd you know?"_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at the stage, "Because I know you Finn, you would rather sacrifice your true love to make her chase her dreams." He was always there for me in every aspect of my life. "You love her so much, but what you really have to think about is how it is going to affect you guys in the long run."_

_He was about to leave when I finally spoke, "I'm joining the army Mr. Shue, it is the only way for me not to go after her after I send her to New York, it's the only way to prevent Rachel from finding me."_

_He nodded, "You should go find her before graduation starts, may want to savor every second you have with her. If it's meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other."_

_End of flashback_

I walked to the kitchen hoping to talk to Kurt about Rachel, but I found Mr. Shue sitting and talking to my mom. "Hey Mr. Shue, what's up?"

He turned to me smiling, "Well I was asking your mom if you were doing anything today, and she informed me that you weren't so now you're going to go with me to the school to teach these kids how to sing."

"I was thinking that I was going to go find Kurt."

Mr. Shue shook his head "Nope you're coming with me, so go get a jacket and let's go." I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and keys then followed Mr. Shue.

Third Person POV

Puck, Sam, Kurt, Mike, Blaine, Mercedes, Joe, Sugar, Rory, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Britney were sitting in the old auditorium waiting for Mr. Shue to send a text to one of them. "You know this could go two different ways," Blaine said as he starts to pace the stage, "Either they kill each other or they have sex and then kill each other, Puck I'm starting to doubt this plan of yours."

Puck rolled his eyes "How many times have I steered you guys the wrong way?"

Mercedes smirked "Well there was the time you thought it was smart to get Quinn pregnant while she was dating your best friend."

Puck rolled his eyes "One time, one time I actually got caught."

Quinn looked at her future husband "Yeah but that one time almost costs us our friends, so never again." Puck smiled nervously.

"I'm hoping this ends better then that did, cause I miss Rachel being happy and I don't wanna see Finn and her make the same mistake this time, because I don't think either of them can handle it once again."

Before anyone could say anything the phones started to buzz. '_Get into your places, will and finn are on their way. Rachel is almost here so get into ~ _Puck jumped up, "Lets go people, It's time for plan get Finchel back together!"

**_What do you guys think? I dont know about you but I'm falling in love with Puck all over again! the next chapter is going to probalby be one of my longest chapters! Finn and Rachel's confrontation _**


	4. Pretending

**_I cannot believe the overwhelming amount of support i've gotten for this story! Thank you! i do not own glee or even the glee song!_**

* * *

"Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue!" Rachel walked into the old auditorium. Why would he invite her and not be here himself.

Finn looked up from where he was sitting. "Rachel what are you doing here?" He couldn't really understand why Rachel was here, especially since Mr. Shue said he wanted Finn's help not Rachel's.

Rachel frowned she wasn't ready to see him so soon; her heart was racing unsure what she should do. "Mr. Shue asked me to come sing with the kids."

Finn smirked shaking his head "Yeah I got the same speech…" Actually this was starting to seem like a set up. Neither Rachel nor Finn were laughing at how they had to be in the same room on other people's terms instead of their own...

Rachel shook her head and turned to leave but as she tried to open the door it was locked "Finn this isn't funny, I wanna go home."

"It's not my fault, I only came by force. Mr. Shuster dragged me here against my will." Finn would never admit it if asked but he was kind of happy that Rachel was here. It was about time they talked, he was tired of avoiding the subject.

Rachel glared at him, those words piercing her heart. "You always have a choice Finn; you always just seem to make the stupid ones." Rachel didn't mean to say it but it was bound to come out some time in a conversation with Finn.

"You know what Rachel I made a mistake I let you get on that train. Yes it was a bad choice but I made it and you can keep getting mad at me or you can grow up finally." Finn threw the sheets of music on the ground. "I'm tired of this shit Rachel I'm tired of feeling like I'm going to be constantly reminded of the same things over and over. Like I said that day, you needed to go, maybe instead of thinking of yourself you may want to think of what harm it did to me."

Rachel's eyes grew wide with anger "You don't get it, you don't get to play the victim Finn, you threw away the one dream I had…A dream bigger than New York, bigger than Broadway, it was marrying you and having a family with the one person I love more than any of that, you threw away us!"

"You could've gotten off the dam train Rachel, but you knew just like the rest of us that you needed to go." He stepped closer to her; she stood there frozen in her place, "Admit it Rachel, admit that you may be pissed the way I did it but you're happy I did it! You're happy we didn't get married, I saved you from making the wrong decision."

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about." She turned away and tried once more to open the door "Why won't the door open!"

"Every chance you get Rachel, you always want to run when things start getting hard." Finn said as he looked at her trying to leave. "You stayed on the train, you let go."

_Was he kidding_, Rachel thought to herself, wasn't he the one who put her on the dam train. "I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT ME ON THE DAM TRAIN!" she yelled getting closer to him anger filling her body "YOU TOOK AWAY ANYTHING WE COULD'VE HAD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY FINN! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT—"

"I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING DID RACHEL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME EVERY TIME!" He angrily kicked the chair he had been sitting on across the stage. "For one minute Rachel think of what it did to me to do that. I didn't leave this dam place for two weeks, I have never cried as much as I cried five years ago…" Tears started streaming down her face, "You can hate me all you want Rachel but in the end no one will ever hate me as much as I hate myself. I would've rather died in Iraq then relive that day over and over again." Both of them could hardly contain the tears that fell down their eyes. "I love you Rachel and I will never love anyone the way I love you. I'm so sorry!" Rachel looked at him as he fell to the ground. His eyes full of pain and heartache.

"Finn…" she sat down with him rubbing his back. Neither of them had the strength to fight anymore. "I'm so sorry…" Rachel wasn't going to easily forgive him but she couldn't continue to get mad at him right now, no for now she was going to comfort the solider. She never wanted to make him wish he was dead. "Please don't say that Finn, I don't ever wanna imagine a world where we all couldn't see your smile."It was the truth, she never wanted to see or hear that Finn was dead, yes she and him had a lot to deal with but never would she wish such a thing on him.

They both sat there in each other's embrace. Once in awhile they'd look at the other, but it was rare. Finn had his arms around Rachel as they sat there thinking and probably hoping the other would start the conversation. Rachel couldn't help but remember the first time they were here, her first kiss. "Where do we go from here Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at him, she was unsure herself; She didn't know where this left them. They could probably try working all those problems they use to have. "I don't know Finn; I'm confused on what to do. I just know I can't fight being around you anymore. We've missed out on too much with all of our stubbornness." Moving closer he engulfs her in his arms. "Finn I cannot survive this heart break again." They both get up slowly staring at each other.

**_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not OK  
_**  
Rachel watched as Finn walked closer to her, she looked away nervous. This was the first time they had sung together in a while, and for some reason singing this song was bringing them closer.

_But I hold on  
_  
Both Finn and Rachel touched their hands slowly together. It was like a fire burning between them. How could they deny what was in front of them, what was between them? Whenever they were this close it felt as if their strength played off of each other.

**_I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_**

Rachel slowly looked out to all the seats, she could only imagine years ago when everyone who loved show choirs in New York were standing out there watching the two of them on stage. Both of them at that moment forgetting about everyone and anyone.

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?_**

How can Rachel Forgive him for the pain? She couldn't just pretend that her heart didn't go through the ringer when he made her leave. All these stupid feelings Rachel was feeling was killing her deeply. Could they really admit the feelings they once had for each other? Finn could only hope that Rachel would let him break down those walls she had forced up.

**_How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love_**

All Finn did in Iraq was hold on to the dream of one day being with Rachel forever. At the time it seemed like a farfetched dream that could never happen but standing here, in her presence he knew it could be a true reality. There was nothing he wouldn't do for it to become a real reality.

**But I hold on**

**_I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
_**  
**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be_**

**__**Both circled each other the movement almost feeling magnetic, as if they couldn't stop looking at each other. Why couldn't have they'd realize this before they left. It killed her that so much time had passed between their love. Would they ever have their happy ending? Or were they suppose to forever pretend they didn't love each other forever?

**_Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make_**  
**_Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_**

The closer they got the easier it was for them to sing again together. In their own little world they hardly noticed the rest of the original new directions joined in with them, just like it was 7 years ago at nationals. It felt so right to have everyone on the same stage again.

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_****_ (_**_Oh, oh!)__**  
**__**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**__** (**__Tear down all the walls__**)  
**__**Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?**__** (**_**Only be pretending****_)  
_**  
She could see the same look and feelings he had whenever they sang in his eyes, it was as if she was going to fall all over again.

_Will we al-al-al-al (-ways)_  
(_al-al-al-al) -ways__, (__**al-al**__) __al-al-al-always be_  
_Pretending? oh! _(**Pretending?**)

Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al (-ways be) (**al-al) **

_Pretending?_ (**Pretending?**)

**_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be? _**

Everyone stopped singing all were focused on Rachel and Finn, they were inches apart and if it wasn't for the audience Rachel probably would've kissed him, just because she knew they both wanted it.  
**_Pretending?_**

Both eyes were on each other…Finn was unsure how Rachel felt; Rachel was unsure how she felt. All she knew was that they had a lot to talk about, first thing was first, "What the hell are you people doing in here? I swear the doors were locked."

Puck laughed and hid behind his love's back "You see that was for you, but see as soon as I moved the 10 chairs away from the door I easily could walk in." He laughed at Rachel's sour expression "Oh come on it wasn't as if you two would've freely went up to each other and said 'hey we need to talk' no that would've been way to easy for the two of you."

Quinn looked at her boyfriend and shook her head, he was such a big baby and she knew it, but loved it without hesitation. "Rachel, we all were trying to help, we both love you guys and know you were miserable without the other. So we did the one thing that would make you two confront the feelings that were causing so much anger. So what better place than the place we all grew too love through the years."

Britney rose her hand smiling, "Lord tumbingtons said that once in a while he comes here and has naughty kitty sex with some random mice, I told him that you're suppose to eat the mice and he flipped me the bird…then I told him that he has a problem and needed to go see my special daughter and talk about him being a sex addict." Everyone looked at Britney and she only could smile. "What?" she asked confused by everyone's expressions.

"What the hell does that have to do with the conversation?" Blaine asked.

"Well Quinn mentioned this place, and I love lord tumbington so it just clicked in my brain." She smiled and Santana could only hit her head, she couldn't even defend her wife's stupid connection. "I'm not saying you're having kitty sex here Rachel I'm just saying Lord Tumbington keeps having bad habits, I'm thinking of holding an intervention before the end of our trip."

Kurt looked at Britney then back at Rachel "I think Lima is bringing back Britt's ditzy side… Anyway how are you feeling now Rachel?"

How was she feeling, she knew she still loved Finn but could she really forgive him for all he did to her? "Ask me in a few days, I think too much has been going on for me to really wrap my mind around at the moment."

Finn looked at Rachel, to be honest he was hoping that she'd say she wanted to be with him, but even he knew it was a long shot; he could only hope one day he could be forgiven for his past mistakes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, as much as I love each of you, and I do, I think it's time I took Quinny home and showed her how much I missed her." Puck smiled tickling his girlfriend who couldn't contain her smile or laughter.

"Maybe we should host an intervention for Puck too I think he's becoming a sex addict too." Santana shook her head. "I mean I know he's been gone for a long time but he always liked to have—"

Santana closed her wife's mouth, "Guys I think me and Britt are going to go, cause it seems she's having trouble thinking before speaking. Love you all we'll see you at the Christmas party."

Everyone seemed to leave after Santana, Britney, Quinn and Puck left, it left Rachel and Finn alone once again.

Rachel's POV

I looked up at him as everyone exited the building. "I know we have a lot to say to each other, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for hating you for the last five years. I did want to marry you, but even though I didn't believe it then I do know that you only did it because you knew what my dream was. I em however, upset about how you did it. You broke up with me on the day of the wedding and that hurt. "

He ran his hand through his short hair as he looked down, "I didn't know if I could go through with it, it wasn't until we all open our letters. I was broken cause I promised myself that if I didn't get in and you did, it was a sign that we weren't suppose to get married yet…we did need time to grow as people."

I didn't know if I really believed that we needed time to grow. "The army has made you a bit more logical, but I don't think I agree…you should've still have given me a choice…I would've been happy and now here we are angry at each other." Finn looked into my eyes, I knew he could see all the pain and hurt in my eyes. "I wish I could tell you I forgive you, but I can't, all I can say is we will have to take every day one day at a time."

Finn smiled a simple half smile, "You know I can live with that, I mean it's a move up from an hour ago when I didn't think we were ever going to talk again."

In this moment I knew we could do this, it may not be easy but there was some kind hope for both of them.

**_SOOOO what do you think?_**


End file.
